Memories Of A Faded Past: The Worst Nightmare
by HersheyKissesAndHugs
Summary: Elle was never a normal girl, probably for the fact that she is an Elm Street child. Steven shared the same fate when he was younger. What happens when everything Steven and Elle have tried to forget from the past comes back for them in their dreams?
1. Nightmare Of The Past

Disclaimer: I would have to admit....this is not mine. Well, Freddy isn't at least....everyone else is mine. Heheh. I claim them! No taking....  
  
Summary: This is just a quick glance at what it was like when the night terrors began to need medical attention. Anyway, if you don't like, then don't review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Elle is suffering from night terrors." Dr. Morgan explained to Lisa, and Gerald, as they sat there, hands entwined, and never wishing this on their five-year-old daughter. "All the symptoms are here for mental illness, and delusions of the mind." He continued, but was quickly cut off.  
  
"My daughter is not delusional, if she says she sees someone or something in her dreams, then she sees it in her dreams, damnit!" Gerald said standing up, and pounding his fists into the doctor's desk causing the trinkets and such to clink. Lisa laid a gentle hand on her husbands back, and he looked back at her sighing, and resuming his seat in the chair next to his wife.  
  
"Mr. Lane, I'm not so sure you understand what is going on here. Your daughter believes strongly that a child killer that has long been dead....is now back, and haunting her in her dreams. I'm sorry, but that's pretty close to either the ranting of a sleep deprived child, or a little girl on the verge of becoming mentally unstable." Dr. Morgan's voice rose as he got up from his seat, his hands in the white pockets of his lab coat.  
  
Gerald's eyes flashed with anger, he got up and walked out. Lisa gave her apologies and followed her husband out of the doctor's office. He went through the large swinging double doors, and waited for his wife, whom he knew, was behind him. He got into his daughters locked room with the help of his doctor friend, Thomas Lancaster. Elle ran up to her father, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Lisa came up behind them appearing in the doorway. Elle wiggled down, and went over to give her mother the same bear hug her father had received. She hadn't seen them in three days, but to her it seemed like eternity.  
  
"Elle, sweetie....do you want to go home now? With daddy and mommy?" Gerald asked, bending down to her level. The little girl looked at him with big green eyes, and curly brown hair, and simply nodded shyly. He smiled, and picked her up.  
  
"Daddy?" The little girl asked, laying a tiny head on his shoulder.  
"Yes baby?" Gerald replied, taking his wife's hand in his, while having his daughter in the other.  
"I don't want to go to bed anymore daddy...." Her small, innocent voice, made him that much angrier with Freddy Krueger, in his mind....he swore to everything, we would never let him have his daughter.  
  
Freddy sat in something he wouldn't exactly call an abode, but his....thing in the very depths of hell itself. Much to his surprise, a smile crept over his face as a challenge with his name in it came floating down. "Is that what you want? A challenge?" Freddy asked aloud more to himself, and he got stares from the many dead serial killers he shared the floor with, and walked over to slam the door shut. He turned around, and the malicious smile was still there. "Let's wait till they are older....its always more fun to hear them scream." With that Freddy went back to the same face he had on before the challenge, sat down on the seat, and stared blankly at the door expecting some small child to come through, one in which he could kill--brutally murder would fit there better-torment, and have. For now, he would rest with the feeling that soon enough....there would be a challenge to succeed in, and the fun would begin.  
  
In another city, Springwood, there was a boy drifting off to sleep. He knew he could no long stay awake, but he was a big boy of seven, and he wasn't going to have any more nightmares. At least, that's what he told himself. So he hobbled into his nice warm bed, and laid down in it setting his head on the pillow. His blue eyes stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment until finally he closed them, and drifted off into the dream world.  
  
Freddy found this as an opportunity to have a kill. He could tell when one of the children on Elm Street went to sleep, because they were always stinking of fear. So he had found his next victim, and off he went to get a good kill in before he grew--even more--bored. Finding the kid was easy....manipulating his dream, again....easy, but looking at the boy sent him into an emotional whirlpool. The boy looked just like him when he was younger. Down to the very way he walked. It was like, going into the past....the past he tried to forget. He wouldn't let this happen and he tried to get to the boy, but when he did....he couldn't bring himself to kill him. Instead, he lifted his gloved hand, and scratched the boy on his back leaving four deep cut wounds to his back. In case he ever encountered this boy again, he would know who it was.  
  
The young boy screamed in agony as Freddy tore into his back with the razor sharp claws of his gloved hand. The boy grew angry, and his voice was strong for a seven year old as he stood up slowly and said, "That's it Freddy.I'm not going to let you get me again." With that the boy disappeared. Freddy was speechless.  
  
"The little shit...." He said anger bubbling up, as it always was. "Him, and the bitch will pay later on. They won't know what hit them." He stopped, and put a claw to his chin in the classic "thinking" position. "Maybe, I will give them a taste of the past....let them know what its like to feel pain.then they will learn." His raspy voice echoed in his lonely boiler room. He shook his head, smiled evilly, and went back to his humble....thing and sat back down. He didn't do much. Drink, Kill, Stare at the wall, Drink, Kill, Stare at the wall. It was the same ol' same ol' once you got to where he was. Two victims went away with nothing but scratches, and he scolded himself for seeming so soft. He glared ahead content now as he planned their deaths....slowly, and carefully.  
  
--To--Be--Continued-- 


	2. New Place, New People

Disclaimer: I do not own Freddy.unfortunately, but I will claim everyone else.except maybe.Steven.I do own him, but then again I kinda don't. You can wait and see why.  
  
Summary: Now it is almost ten years later, and they have moved to a new town. Elle's mother is dead, and Jacob has remarried. She hates it here, and she has the feeling that things won't look up for her, or her father.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Springwood was her new hometown, and strangely a new life for Eileen Lane, who by the way preferred to be called Elle. Her father's job had been moved down here, and her stepmother was just happy to get out of Hartyville, Texas. Elle? Well, she was happy in Hartyville. Life was starting to look up for her she was going into high school, and her freaky childhood was finally starting to die down. She saw no reason to move, but like every other choice in her life she had no voice in the matter, and was told to be ready and packed in three days.  
  
She walked down the hallway of her new house, and into the bathroom to examine her self in the mirror. She sighed and pulled her short brownish- blonde hair into a ponytail, and adjusted her red spaghetti strap so that nothing was showing. She pulled down her shorts just as she was interrupted.  
  
"Eileen!" Grace, her stepmother called, "Does this box belong to you?" Elle rolled her eyes, opened the door of the bathroom, and looked at her step mom. She always thought her to be ditzy due to the blonde roots that struck too deep. Elle pushed the thoughts aside, and went to take the box from her. She took it into the half empty room, she would now start to call her own.  
  
She hated this place already, and she frowned when Beethoven's Symphonies started blaring through the house at max volume level. She had a disgusted look on her face as she ran over to the pool supply box, and pulled out orange earplugs. She headed downstairs, into the basement/den area where she found her father. Gerald was at his faithful desktop typing diligently away on his computer, and having the music blaring.  
  
Elle put the earplugs in and it drowned out most of the sound, but barely. She walked up behind him and tapped on his shoulder, he turned around, and raised his eyebrow. "What is it you need Elle?" Gerald asked her turning down the music, and taking the earplugs out of her ears. Elle smiled at her father, such a handsome man. Brown hair, and green eyes, like her.... she didn't really take anything from her mother, but that's not what Gerald would say. 'Your beauty is like your mothers....natural.' That's what he would say to her, yet she would never believe it.  
  
"I just wanted you to turn that down before our new neighbors started thinking we head bang to that....stuff." The annoyance was back in her voice, but the smiled never left her face. Gerald smiled back at his daughter, and stood up to give her a hug.  
  
"Don't worry Elle, you will end up liking it here! Plus, it isn't that much different. Only the name of the city, of course. And there are a lot more teenagers here that's for sure." He said, and looked at his daughter. She smiled up at him with her green eyes staring into his green ones, and hugged him back to give him the reaction he wanted. Deep down Elle knew it wouldn't be different; they even lived on the same street name as they did in Hartyville. She let go of her father, and headed back up the stairs.  
  
"A nice day of exploring around the town will be fun." She said aloud putting her flip-flops on, and heading out of the house onto the sidewalk that headed out to the street. She passed her white fence, and onto the longer sidewalk which gave her access to basically the whole town. Like, the yellow brick road except it was grayish. She was about to go to the local diner, and check out what was happening when she saw a boy inside of the run-down house. She cocked her head to the side, and went up the crooked sidewalk leading to the much more crooked house.  
  
"You should get out of here...." A boy said his voice soft, and caring. He was at least 5' 6'' and seemed to be a year or two older then she was. He was tall, lanky, and to Elle....kinda cute. He noticed her eyes looking over him, and he interrupted her rudely. "What is it you need? Or were you planning on staring at me all day." Her eyes grew wide, and her cheeks were burning red with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry, its just....you shouldn't be here. It doesn't look that safe, yet it looks so familiar." She shushed quickly, and just looked at him again hoping he would give an answer, but she watched him as he stepped closer trying to get a better look at her. She wondered what he was looking at, its not like she was a site to see or anything. She fidgeted under his stare, and he just looked at her with his piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Got a name?" He asked her more into her eyes then anything else. Her eyes were beautiful an emerald green color, it was rare to find emerald green eyes. He smiled, and looked down as she was probably fidgeting because of him. Elle nodded to his question, he laughed lightly. "Are you going to tell it to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry....again. My name is Eileen, but I swear it you better never call me that. Only my stepmother calls me that, and my nickname is Elle, everyone calls me that which is good considering that's my name." She stopped she knew she was rambling, and she hated that. She looked at him, and laughed. "Sorry, nervous habit erm, do you have a name?" She asked him, and he simply nodded. "Going to tell me?"  
  
He laughed. "My name is Steven, and Elle is a great name...." He stopped and wondered what to say next he ran a hand through his brownish- black hair, and he sat down on the sidewalk patting the spot next to him. She sat down and waited for him to say something. "I bet you're wanting to know why I came here aren't you?" She looked at him and nodded those blue eyes were so beautiful, but there seemed to be a sense of anger and murder. She looked away quickly.  
  
"Please tell me." She said only loud enough so he could hear. He smiled at her and looked back at the house they were sitting in front of, and sighed. "Please, if you can tell me, tell me. But if whatever it is, is to hard for you, you don't have to tell me." She said her voice was so caring, not like it usually was and it was weird, because she just met him. He nodded.  
  
"I can tell you." He paused. "Well, I guess I could start from the beginning...."  
  
--To--Be--Continued-- 


End file.
